Awakening
by TomTS
Summary: This is one shot on how Interga felt and acted after been attacked by her Uncle Richard and speaking with Alucard for the first time. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hellsing


The recoil from the side arm sent Integra's arm shooting skywards, the .38 was more powerful than the Walter PP she was used too. The shot however was true and on target. The result of the shot ended with a shower of claret that that was emanating from the back of her uncle's head.

'Alucard was right' she thought

"Uncle Richard's blood does have a usually bad aroma to it!"

Just then a simultaneous moment of satisfaction and disgust came across Integra.

She had delighted in the demise of the enemy that had tried to take her life, take Hellsing, and take everything that was dear to her! However, she also felt fear and loathing for the sensation, surely she should feel remorse for her Uncle, her father's brother who was going to help her lead Hellsing against the forces of evil.

"Master, may I ask your name?" Alucard said with glee.

Suddenly Integra was back to the reality that was knelt before her. No longer was she concerned about the conflict of emotions inside her. There was a vampire in front of her, a monster, a vicious, killing, remorseless monster! Yet this _thing_ was calling her master, why? What had her father and her ancestors been hiding in the bowls of her home for all these years?

Integra stood up and backed up towards the wall, not quickly but calmly, as not to show any fear to this vampire that would surely ripped her apart as he had her assailants before.

"My name is Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!" She said confidently

"Why do you call me Master you monster!" Intregra asked boldly, adequately covering anxiety of having the undead evil before her.

"You have awakened me with your blood, I can taste the purity within it!" Alucard replied satisfyingly

"I would not call anyone Master" with a look of disgust and glare at Richard Hellsing's lifeless body.

"that piece of shit over there would not be worthy to clean my boots!"

Looking back towards Integra with a smile that showed his sharp, razor like fangs.

"You, however, are different!"Alucard was getting visibly thrilled by the thought

"You who were not afraid to fight for your life, to defend yourself, who took the situation in her stride and then destroyed your enemy with his own weapon, yes! This is why I call you Master!"

Integra was taken aback, she looked towards her Uncle, the decision to take down her uncle _had_ come naturally to her. At that moment they had not been uncle and niece, they had been enemies. This was not how she thought it would be, she was only twelve, she had been given the responsibility of leading the Hellsing organisation by her father on his death bed. But she thought she was going to be helped by her uncle and even by Walter. But Walter was away; o how she wished wished that stuffy old butler was around now, to tell her what to do. Would he have killed Richard so easily, would he have tried to reason with him first? And now, with this monster before her, declaring its admiration for her, for killing her own kin, what was she meant to do?

Integra turned back to Alucard and asked him

"What is your purpose? Why are you here in this place?

"My purpose is to serve the Hellsing family in whatever they wish to do. Which means that I am in your service from now until you no longer require me...or die that is!" Alucard grinned

"I am here in the place because your father…." Alucard paused for moment

"…lets just say my services were no longer needed"

He gazed into the little Masters eyes

"All that you need to know is that I am your servant, I am here to serve you and only you!"

Suddenly strange sense of relief came to Integra. A feeling that was undoubtedly there, a respite from the uncertainty that was clouding her mind. Now she had help, someone, a powerful ally in a now deceitful world. She had for a moment let feelings of doubt and sentiment interfere with her reasoning. She had felt guilt for the elimination of the rats that where in her home. But no longer!

'Anyone who opposes Hellsing will fall! I am the leader of this organisation now! I need to be strong! I need to maintain my resolution for this cause!' she thought

She walked over to Alucard and looked upon his face with a stern, emotionless face

"Your name is Alucard correct?" she asked

"Yes, my Master" he replied with gusto

"Yes... indeed I am your Master! You will obey me servant and together we will ensure that Hellsing remains true and lead the Royal Protest Knights to victory!"

With this she held up her hand over Alucard's head and a trickle of blood made its way from the gunshot wound from her upper arm down towards her finger, Alucard looked up with surprised anticipation.

"You must be hungry after your slumber" said Integra

"You must have your strength if you are to be my servant"

Alucard's eyes widened as the first droplet formed on Integra's finger tip, the suspense also too much for him to take. Integra smiled to herself as the she observed the monster at her feet, waiting for the blood of there covenant to be administered.

The droplet fell, as Integra observed the droplet falling it appeared to be falling in slow motion towards the fang filled mouth of her servant. A flash of her father lying on his death bed came into her mind. He was begging for Richard to help and support her in the times ahead and her uncle replying

"Yes brother"

She thought to herself

'Never again will I be fooled by the words of the weak! I have Hellsing and I have my servant who will never betray me. Who will forever do my bidding no matter what!'

The droplet splashed on the back of Alucard throat. Alucard shuddered in ecstasy. This was pure, innocent blood. The blood of his Master was now causing through his veins. His hair turn from white to black and the symbols on the back of his hands glowed an ominous red.

Integra allowed Alucard to drink a few more seconds before pulling her hand away, ensuring that the offering was truly a gift from her to him and not something to be taken for granted.

Alucard grinned

"Give me an order, My Master"


End file.
